Far Away
by InuKoishii
Summary: Based on the song "Far Away" by Nickelback. Inuyasha finally realizes his feelings for Kagome after one of her trips through the well.


**Unusually long A/N:** Thought I disappeared off the face of the earth, huh? Well, I was taking a bit of a break from fanfiction since I have...absolutely no freaking idea what to write for the next chapter of my Gossip Youkai story. My muses have not since returned from our trip to "Off the Face of the Earth", those lazy bums.

Anyways, I was listening to this song, and I don't know why, but I thought it perfectly described Inuyasha and Kagome. Maybe it's just me and my psychopathic connection skills, but hey. It's my first idea in a week or so, bear with me.

Enjoy! And yes, REVIEWING WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. I have this whole big bunch of songfic ideas and I want to know if this one is any good.

* * *

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

She had left earlier that day, with a cheerful "Be back soon!" and promises of more ninja food and candy for Inuyasha and Shippou. As usual, he hadn't been happy about it. As usual, she sat him in a huff. And as usual, the rest of them had not batted an eyelash at her department.

How could they stand by watching one of their best friends just disappear? All by herself, into a world unknown to them? He pondered this for so long, that finally, Miroku, confused at his lack of colorful language, asked him what he was thinking about.

"Miroku...why don't you ever worry about Kagome in her time? I mean, you don't even know about her time and world. How can you trust that one of your best friends will be safe there?" Inuyasha replied to Miroku, a rare moment of vulnerability shining through his weathered face.

Miroku seemed thrown off by the question, but quickly regained his composure, smiling. Inuyasha was baring his soul, finally, and the monk was not going to let the opportunity slip through his hands.

"Inuyasha, it's because we trust her. How can we call someone one of our friends if we cannot trust them?" Miroku, as well, was showing a serious side of himself. "She's come and gone so many times, and each and every time she returns safely. If that isn't enough to earn your trust, I don't know what you want."

Inuyasha nodded, understanding. But it still didn't answer his real question. "So why do I always worry about her?" he wondered aloud. "What's so special about me?" At this, Miroku grinned, his moment of sincerity over.

"I've heard that youkai are often very worried when their mates or loved ones aren't near them," Miroku smirked at Inuyasha, causing the hanyou to flush red all the way to the tips of his fuzzy white ears.

Inuyasha sputtered, not sure what to say. Instead of replying, he got up and darted into the forest, if only to get away from Miroku... and maybe, the truth. Miroku chuckled softly, looking at the confused hanyou dart away through the treetops. "Young love is always the best," he smiled, forgetting for a small moment that Inuyasha was over 500 years old.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long _

Inuyasha landed on a high branch of the Goshinboku tree. He needed to think. Did he really think of Kagome as his mate? But more importantly, did he...love her?

He had known for a long time that he had some feelings for Kagome. That was why he always tried to cover it up with the persistent grumbling, the hot temper, and the pretend lack of interest in anything the miko did. Little did she know, he was watching over her every single minute. And he didn't like it when she left through the well, because- he gulped- he couldn't keep an eye on her.

So he thought, and sorted out his feelings. And he came to a conclusion. How could he not have seen it after all these years they had traveled, side by side? How could he have missed the tender looks she had given him, the gentle smiles she had thrown his way, the soft, smooth hands aiding him when he was hurt?

She loved him. And he loved her back.

She was his light, the other half of him. For years, he had thought that his partner was Kikyou. It appeared he had gotten the wrong miko.

How could Kikyou be the one, if she was only pressuring him to change, only helping along his bad habits? How could she be the one, if she was as dark as himself?

Kagome balanced him out, equaling his dark side and his bright side. She was his yin, as much as he was her yang. She made it okay to hate, okay, to laugh, okay to be himself. Around Kagome, it was okay to feel.

He wondered: how had he ignored the lightning bolts of pure tension every time she touched him? Held him? Rode on his back? How had he disregarded the easy way she accepted his faults as though they were her own? Was he really so blind as to ignore her perfection?

Why had she chosen him? A filthy hanyou, dirty and worthless of love, respect, or smiles? Why did she love him? How did this raven-haired angel put up with his ignorance, temper, and rudeness every day? And how did she still love him for it?

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Inuyasha stopped questioning. Whatever he had done to make the Kami happy in a past life, he would do it over and over again, if only he could keep Kagome. Saying a silent prayer of thanks to the god in heaven, he heard Kagome return, the familiar ethereal blue light illuminating her features as she leaped out of the well. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

She was back. He had never noticed it before, but her absences made him grumpier and more temperamental. He tended to wait for hours beside the well for her, with the excuse that he wanted the 'wench' to hurry up so they could get some more jewel shards.

Inuyasha was startled out of his dreams as he heard Kagome call, "Inuyasha, is that you up there?" He leaped down and landed in front of Kagome, making her jump back a little. Now was the time. It might have sounded corny, but he loved her, and he couldn't keep his love bottled up inside forever. It would lead to severe anger problems, and he might even kill himself if he couldn't have his intended mate- whom he now knew was Kagome.

"Kagome..." he began. "There's something I need to tell you before we go back." The miko from the future nodded, settling down at the roots of the Goshinboku. She could tell be the way the hanyou's face was twisted into a grimace that it might be a long conversation.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

Inuyasha took a deep breath before starting. Damn, he could face hundreds and thousands of youkai and kill them all, but he couldn't do something so simple as to say 'I love you'. "Y-you know I'm not good with words, so this might take some time," he said, confirming Kagome's suspicions. Kagome nodded and smiled encouragingly at him, signaling that he could take as long as he wanted.

The hanyou couldn't take it anymore. "Kagome, I love y-you!"he blurted out, not pausing for breath as he rambled on. "I love the way I can be whatever I want around you, and you can just accept me. I love the way you don't think I'm filthy or unworthy. I love the way your smiles fill my heart and your touches electrify me. I love you, Kagome. I thought I loved Kikyou, but I can't love her. I've finally realized...she's dead. And I probably wouldn't have taken her if she was alive, either." He stopped and looked at Kagome, whose eyes had dilated to the size of Tetsusaiga, a blush spreading over her delicate features. She nodded slowly at him to continue, and he did.

"You complete me, Kagome. Without you, I would have killed half the world by now, and not just because I didn't have this rosary on." At this, he tugged at the prayer beads around his neck, and smiled slightly. "Kagome...you are my everything. I know I've treated you badly, ignored you, cursed you out. But I want you to know..." he gulped, and his soft amber eyes reached Kagome's startled grey-blue ones. "I want you to know, Kagome, that I'm asking for your forgiveness. Can you accept my apologies? I understand if you can't, I wouldn't ei-"

His babbling was cut off as a tearful Kagome launched herself at him, a blur of black and green and white. She clutched tightly to his haori, surprising him. Inuyasha patted her back awkwardly, wondering if the saltwater running down her face was a good or bad sign. Suddenly she tilted her face upwards, the most brilliant smile he had ever seen etched onto her jubilant face, and she kissed him.

Guess it was a good sign, then.

_I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long _

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Inuyasha eagerly responded to the new experience eagerly, leaning his head down to try and taste more of the amazing smell, taste, and touch that was Kagome. He couldn't get enough of the beautiful girl, and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up to his level so she would be level to his face while he kissed her.

Still not able to get enough, he poked his tongue against her lips, wanting her to open them. She complied anxiously, mouth opening to allow him to skim the edges of her own pink appendage. He ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth, stimulating shivers to run along the length of her arms, which were currently wrapped around the back of his head, playing with the sensitive tips and rubbing her way down into the soft pink insides. Inuyasha groaned into the hot cavern of her mouth, pressing her closer to him.

Finally, the couple broke apart, gasping in lungfuls of air. Inuyasha leaned closer to her face, taking in the disheveled look in her eyes and her swollen cherry-colored lips, the result of their kissing. "I know you don't want me to, Kagome, but I still want to apologize."

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

"You probably can't believe this, but yes, I do love you. I know I run off to Kikyou every chance I get, and I'm sorry. I know I never open up to you, and I'm sorry. I know you think we're not that close, but..."

Kagome placed a hand over his mouth, and spoke for the first time. "Inuyasha, you have nothing to worry about. Don't be so self-conscious. Just know...that I love you. I'm yours. Now shut up and kiss me." She grinned impishly. Her lips were still red, but the swelling and color was quickly fading. Inuyasha smirked back at her. He planned to change that soon.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

They arrived back at Kaede's hut a few hours later, Kagome leaning on Inuyasha, a soft look in both of their eyes. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede looked at each other knowingly and said their hellos to Kagome, quickly dragging a protesting and very confused Shippou with them to 'fetch some wood', ignoring the already large pile of wood outside of the door. Inuyasha and Kagome grinned at each other, basking in their newfound love.

"Aishiteru, Inuyasha," whispered Kagome, leaning up for another kiss. "Promise to never leave me?"

"Aishiteru, Kagome," Inuyasha replied, perfectly content for the first time in his long, hard, life. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** So there it is! Just over 4 pages long. Please review. I didn't think it was so great, really. But R&R ANYWAYSSS. HAHHAHAHA.

Sorry if it's boring. I be needing muses.

**Krystal-kun**


End file.
